Code Geass R3: Invasion
by Kage of Seireitei
Summary: Post End of Code Geass R2 Episode 25. Two years of peace has graced the world. The human race in its recent advancements extended its reaches into space. But this peace will not last for much longer as an Invasion becomes imminent. Lelouch x C.C


**Code Geass R3: Invasion**

**By**

**Kage of Seireitei**

(A/N: This story is a result of a fanfiction author who had just finished watching Code Geass, and playing Halo 3 at the same time. XD)

Summary: Post End of Code Geass R2 Episode 25. Two years of peace has graced the world. The human race in its recent advancements extended its reaches into space. But this peace will not last for much longer as an Invasion becomes imminent. Lelouch x C.C

Turn 1: Prologue

(Television broadcast)

"Good evening. This is the seven o'clock news and I'm Milly Ashford. Today we celebrate the second anniversary of the Day of Peace. Just two years ago, the masked hero and ally of justice, Zero took action and rid the world of the dictator Lelouch Vi Britannia. Ever since then, the world has lived in an era of prosperity never seen before. With the cooperation of governments all around the world by the UFN, global poverty and famine has decreased significantly. Advancements in the medical fields have also improved tremendously. But out of all these developments, none have reached as far as the science of space travel and engineering. In just two years, humans have begun to colonize and inhabit the moon as well as construct numerous orbital stations. The human race truly has come a long way. And now to our field reporter Rivalz." The blonde anchorwoman finished.

"Thank you Milly. I'm standing here in the Tokyo Space Command Center where engineers all over the world have gathered to prepare for one of the most spectacular astronomical events to have ever been witnessed. The comet named Ila will be making a close pass to Earth's orbit in about 24 hours, and should make for a unique once in a lifetime show for those who witness it. So in order to take advantage of this event, scientists have decided to send two teams of twelve men and women to explore the surface of the comet via rocket. The first team left a few hours ago from the Orion Space station and will arrive first on the far side of the comet. And in a few minutes the second crew will be leaving directly from Tokyo and will reach the comet a few hours later and provide support for the first crew. It is hoped by everyone here that at the end of this mission, we would have learned a lot more about these extrasolar bodies, possibly even find fossilized life forms on the surface of the comet. But I am told that is highly unlikely."

Pst

The television was shut off with a click as a green haired woman sighed loudly in what seemed like a bored manner. Cuddled up in the living room sofa, she buried her face behind her soft pillow sized Cheese-kun plushie. Several pizza boxes lay scattered across the floor. A knock on the door is heard yet the woman remains still hoping the annoying sound would just go away.

But unlucky for her, whoever it was continued to be persistent. So, pulling herself out of the couch, she dragged her feet to answer the door. She was greeted by an elderly man with a long beard and mustache that hid his mouth from view.

"Good evening C.C. I was just wondering if your husband is around." The old man told her.

"He left this morning to go do some work in the fields, but he hasn't come back yet." C.C answered.

"Oh well I've been going around town looking for people who would volunteer to help build the new church and I thought that your husband could help us out a lot."

"When he comes back, I'll tell him you came by." C.C promised politely.

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good night." The old man finished.

When C.C closed the door she turned around to see her husband standing there in nothing but a towel. He was a tall handsome man who had spent the last two years doing manual labor which proved to have helped his physique. He had medium length black hair and dark purple eyes.

"Finish your shower?" C.C asked innocently.

"Why did you tell him I wasn't here." He asked confused.

C.C smirked mischievously as she crept forward towards the barely covered man.

"Tonight, I wanted to have you all to myself." C.C whispered seductively as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"You conniving little witch" he said teasingly as the two began their not so innocent foreplay.

"You know I use to have this thing for a certain former prince. He would take me all around the world." C.C told her husband.

"Oh yea, should I be jealous?" he asked playfully as his face came closer to hers.

"No, you're much better than him. Although…he did give me pizza whenever I wanted." She told him with mirth in her voice.

"Hey, you just took my credit card without my permission and ordered pizza for yourself. Back then, I was lucky not to have gone bankrupt because of your pizza infatuation." He said with a risen eyebrow.

C.C laughed as she pulled him down and crashed her lips to his. A moment passed and the two separated.

"I love you C.C." the man said earnestly.

C.C seemed shocked for a second and a little confused. She had heard those words many times in her long lifetime but knew deep down that it was all fake. But, here with the man she choose to be her husband, she knew he was telling the truth, for she has been with him the entire journey and both of them went through trial after trial to change the world for the better. She knew she found the right man.

"I love you too…Lelouch."

**End Prologue**


End file.
